


Kiss Me

by shinidamachu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inukag fluffy, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinidamachu/pseuds/shinidamachu
Summary: In which InuYasha and Kagome have the make out season they (do I dare say “we”?) deserved after the events of the second movie.





	Kiss Me

The pace of his steps, which were leading to the Honekui No Ido, were considerably slower than usual. If the girl wrapped up around his back noticed it, she didn’t seem to mind and the silence that fell between them provided the same comfort of a bonfire on a cold day.

InuYasha knew he was only delaying the inevitable but after everything that had happened, there was no much he wouldn’t do to steal just one more moment of her time. Not when she was holding him as if he was the only thing that mattered, arms around his shoulders and warm breath sending shivers trough his neck. 

Not after she had kissed him the way she did.

As the sun settled and the sky, painted in the softest tones of orange and pink, contemplated their short journey, the half demon couldn’t help but to reminisce the very moment in which Kagome saved him from the darkest parts of himself with the mere touch of her lips on his.

Though what he experienced before the kiss was nothing more than a blur to him now, InuYasha did recall what happened after her unexpected action brought him back to his senses - back to her - vividly. 

He still remembered how the world was burning down around them and how it meant nothing compared to the consuming flames he could feel inside, threatening to burn his whole being to ashes, and how he was willing to let it, all due to the sweet sensation of Kagome’s kiss.

Once they defeated the enemy and the victory euphory ran out, the event didn’t go unnoticed by their friends, who had spent the whole day either making embarrassing questions or smiling in the slyliest way, with the sole purpose of pissing him off. 

It hadn’t taken long for him to get defensive and avoid the subject whatsoever. But now, when it was just Kagome and him, InuYasha would be lying if he said that his thoughts consisted in anything other than the intense desire of kissing her again.

He stopped when they got to their destination and Kagome climbed off his back. He missed the warmth of her body immediately.

“Thank you so much, InuYasha.” She walked towards the well as the hanyou muttered a quick  _‘s nothing_  under his breath. Kagome turned around and smiled at him, an honest smile, despite of how tired she probably was. “I’ll come back in one or two days.”

The schoolgirl was about to jump into the well when InuYasha spoke, the imminent separation awakening in him the need to tell her the words he simply couldn’t wait one or two days to say.

“Kagome, wait!” She stopped to once again face him and when her inquisitive, worried eyes met his determined ones, Kagome let herself lean against the old wood of the well.

“What?” She asked, sounding somewhere between curiosity and suspicion. He walked to her.

“About that... y’know... kiss.” Kagome’s hands increased their grip on the edges of the Honekui No Ido and she closed her eyes shut, which InuYasha assumed it was the alternative to rolling them at him as she usually does. Apparantly he, with absolutely  _no fault of his own_ , could make her angry with impressive easiness.

Kagome took a deep breath while InuYasha watched a roseate tone emerge in her cheeks at a safe distance.

“We’ve been thought this, haven’t we?” Her eyes were open now, but she was looking at the ground. “I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry. I was scared that we had lost you forever and it was the only thing I could think of to bring you back. But it worked, didn’t it? We don’t have to make a big deal out of this or anything.”

“Idiot, I ain’t complaining. I... I’m trying to thank you. It was pretty brave what you did.” It really was. Kagome had gotten face to face with his youkai form in the epitome of his bloodlust and instead of running away like she should, she ran  _to_  the sharped fangs and deadly claws, only to add it to the crescent list of all the different ways that she had saved him.

At his words, she finally lifted her gaze to meet his, the ghost of a smile dancing across her lips.

“Oh! Than-”

“It was also very foolish.” That much was true as well. InuYasha shivered with the thouhts of how things could have gone wrong and each one of the scenarios were unbearably painful. Any indication of a smile vanished of her face.

“STUPID, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?” Kagome snapped. “You needed me.” She added, as if that was more than enough reason. The half demon was taken by the awful realization that maybe it was the only one.

“Is that so?”

“What do you mean?” The school girl blinked as InuYasha slowly walked the remaining distance between them.

“Would you ever had kissed me...” He started, feeling the heat spread across his face profusely. “For other reason than to stop my youkai transformation?” Kagome let her mouth open in surprise and only then it hit him just how many times he had stared at her lips in the short length of their conversation. It didn’t make him stop, though.

“I... That’s... W-what does this have to do with anything?” Kagome was impossibly red now and her eyes drifted to the sky, avoiding his.

“Well, would you?” He insisted, tempted to hold her face in his hands and demand every bit of her attention to himself.

“Why can’t you let this go, already?” Kagome asked, her eyes returning to his at last. “If I didn’t know any better I’d start thinking you  _want me_  to kiss you.” She tried to tease him, but her tone didn’t quite matched her words.

“Kiss me.”

“What?” InuYasha knew she had heard him just fine, not only because of the way her eyes grew exponentially wide but also because he was standing close enough to tell the exact moment she held her breath.

“ _Kiss me_.” He repeated, and as Kagome didn’t move, InuYasha closed his eyes and leaned down until he could feel their lips join together in the kiss he was so desperately craving for.

And it was even better than he remembered. 

Their lips completed each other in such a perfect way it got him cursing himself for not have kissed her before. InuYasha heard the beats of her heart increase and smiled within the kiss. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and he took the advantage to deepen the kiss, his curious tongue exploring her mouth and getting lost in the taste of her. 

The hanyou wondered if this is how it was gonna be with them, the next kiss always overcoming the last one, and the perspective that he might just found out made a chilly feeling rise up in the pit of his stomach and spread all over his body.

InuYasha pulled away reluctantly, searching for air. Kagome only opened her eyes moments later. He has always been amazed by how bright they looked and in that moment they had never seemed more starry.

“You kissed me.” Kagome’s whisper came out of breath, somewhat unbelieving.

“You’re the one who started this whole th-” She pulled him in to another kiss before he could even finish, one hand grabbing on his clothes to bring him down to her, the other running trough his hair. InuYasha let one arm evolve her by the waist and retributed the kiss fervently.

The pair kissed again and again, until the first stars come up in the sky.

“I really need to go now.” Kagome told him between one kiss and the other, but didn't exhibit the smallest sign of resistence against his embrace.

“Then go already.” Replied him, planting kisses all over her face. “Who’s stopping ya?” InuYasha captured her lips with his once more, breaking the kiss only when her giggles forced him to.

“I’m serious. Come on, I’ll be here before you know it.”

“In two days!” He complained. Kagome smiled at his impatience.

“How about tomorrow?” Now he was the one smiling. InuYasha let his forehead rest against hers.

“Tomorrow.” He agreed, then lifted her chin and kissed her one last time, trying to compensate for the time they waisted time and for the aparted period to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I watched the movie so this is probably not accurate at all but screw the movie canon, am I right? I am. So... this one is to @maikosan3 for being dope. I hope you like it, dear.


End file.
